The Child Of Magic
by spirit of hogwarts
Summary: The cave was dreary and cold one could never expect wondrous things to happen here...GREY HARRY, DUMBLEDORE BASHING,FRIEND DRACO, AND...Daddy Voldy?...necromancy in future chapters.. What an interesting year this is going to be..,
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer-**Harry Potter and his world are _not _mine….._Yet.._

The child of magic

Chapter 1

The cave was dreary and cold. One could never suspect wondrous things to happen here. A figure smothered in a black cloak was crouched on the cave floor. Low whispers came from his lips in a deep chant, his long white fingers drew chalk markings on the floor. The figure nodded in content and sat back on his heels to wait.

Ten minutes passed with just the noise of dripping water echoing in the darkness. The man narrowed his eyes at the markings, when it happened .. a harsh white light filled the cave pulsing with power. The man grinned, for this was not just any power, this was the source of magic.

The man threw back his hood to expose his glowing red eyes and pasty white hairless head. Mad laughter came from his throat. " I Lord Voldemort have found you and wish you to obey my demands" . A deep sigh came from the light and voices, or rather one voice made from hundreds answered. "why should magic bow to the whims of one man? Be gone!" The red eyes narrowed in anger " I am not an average man! I have achieved what other cowards dared not! I am Immortal!"

The light paused as if in thought, it has been a long time since wizardkind has obtained immortality…this one might prove to be worthy. "Very well" the voice whispered "state your cause and what you want, I will consider you requests". Tom Riddle or better known as Voldemort shouted "My goal, my quest is to spread magic and clean our race of filthy muggles and squibs who threaten to kill us all!". " Every year pure wizard numbers go down and we will become extinct". " I will bring wizarding kind back to its formal glory, I will lead us to greatness!".

" I cannot pretend that I can do it alone, I may be powerful but not even I am invincible". " I need a weapon to aid me". Its true magic thought I have felt my power weakening, and my children are less, and less every year..soon I may not exist. "I will give you aid only if you heed these words, bring magic back to this world in full, if you use this power to bring about my destruction I will take it away just as easily as I have given it".

A long white staff appeared in Voldemort's waiting hands. " This is Merlin's staff, after he died he wished it to be returned to magic where it belongs, now it is yours". Voldemort inspected the staff, it was made out of twisted ivory and had the six legendary symbols in the side, for each test Merlin completed. " But of course your magical core cannot take the pressure or have the energy necessary for the staff."

Voldemort's eyes snapped back to the light. "What!, then why give this to me!" The light surged, " Patience I will explain" the light ordered. A crystal vial materialized in the light and carefully landed on the ground. " Take this vial and give it to a child of magic no older then one year, it will give the child powers and a core linked to me". " The child will have magic greater then Merlin's". "The child will be able to control the staff no wizard of this time is capable of this feat". Voldemort considered then snatched up the vial, this wasn't what he expected but its best not to argue with magic, and it was better then nothing.

"remember" the voice boomed " no older then one year" with that the light started fading until the cave was plunged into darkness. " _Yesss.._" the cloaked figure hissed " I know just the child". He pulled the hood back on and turned on the spot vanishing in the darkness.


	2. Owen Riddle

**Disclaimer **NOOO! Its Not mine!… D: *** cries ***

Chapter 2

2 months later…..

Lily Potter pulled her red curls away from the gurgling baby bouncing on her knee. The little boy laughed and blew bubbles as Lily winced in pain. " Enough of that now" she scolded " I like my hair where it is" she tried to look serious but her green eyes danced in laughter. The raven haired boy just yawned in answer. Lily sighed, it was past Harry's bedtime but he just wouldn't go to sleep. Her husband James wasn't home from the ministry yet he always gets held back being an auror, he was always busy..

" He should have been home an hour ago", " oh well maybe Harry will sleep better in his crib. She sat up and walked upstairs to the nursery, she put Harry in his crib and pointed her wand at the mobile it started to play music lightly and spin and flash with glowing snitches and brooms. Her husbands best friend Sirius demanded that the nursery be done in a quidditch theme. She sat down in a chair beside the crib and slowly rocked it.

Finally Harry yawned once more and shut his eyes, just to jerk them open a second later when an alarm screeched through the house. Lily bolted up and ran to the nursery door, smashing noises and heavy footsteps crashed downstairs. _Death eaters_ she thought, she wiped out her wand and warded the door. "That should give me time" She ran to the small fireplace in the corner, she threw floo powder into the flames and shouted " Ministry of Magic James Potters Office".

James Potter who was just finishing up some papers was surprised to see his wife's head pop into the fireplace. " Lily I know you didn't want me to stay late tonight"… he began sheepishly, " wait what's wrong?" he said when he saw her terrified eyes. " James! He's here! You have to come home I cant get Harry out, were trapped in the nursery, my baby cant die!" She shrieked in hysterics. James stood up his chair falling over " hang on Lily I'm coming" he shouted running out of the office.

People were running about having detected ministry casted wards failing. James was running by the statues when Sirius approached him. " James! You have to wait I know their in danger but you cant just go in there alone! Aurors are being rounded up as we speak". "Don't let all that training we went through fly out the window!". "I cant just leave them!", pushing Sirius out of the way he ran toward the apparition point. Sirius realizing what he had to do pointed his wand at James retreating back "stupefy!" James went down hard and Sirius went to his side.

"I'm sorry James but you cant go like this, you'll get yourself and others killed". He sat James up against the wall and then ran to the auror stations to gear up.

Lily nervously trained her wand at the nursery door. " Don't worry Harry" she whispered "Daddy's coming". Footsteps approached the door…Lily gasped as her wards were torn down and the door thrown open. Silence came across the room and then red eyes approached from the darkness of a hood. "Step away" Voldemort snarled, Lily raised her wand in defense and it was blasted away.´ "I said step away!" Lily threw herself in front of Harry "not Harry please not Harry! Kill me instead!". Voldemort smirked " very well as you wish… Avada Kadavra!" Lily's body hit the floor, Voldemort laughed and stepped over her to the crib. He looked down at the green eyed baby and grinned "kill you? I think not", he picked Harry up and wrapped him in his cloak. "_~Yessss~" _he hissed, you will help me change the world.

Just as he disapparated, aurors led by Sirius Black himself burst into the house. A quick magical pulse confirmed that the house was empty of anything living. Sirius moaned in agony and collapsed when he saw Lily. " Lily, Harry I'm so sorry" he cried into his hands.

Cracks echoed off the courtyard as Voldemort and his inner circle of death eaters arrived at Malfoy Manor. " Go" he ordered " Go and celebrate for Harry Potter is dead!" The death eaters gave victorious cries and disapparated into the night. Voldemort looked down at the baby hidden in his cloak. " Yes Harry Potter is dead and Owen Riddle is born" he cackled as he pulled a vial from his pocket. Little Harry was confused _where's mommy? _he thought as he looked up at the bottle he was being offered, he eagerly excepted it.

Voldemort laughed at the weakness of the trust baby's demonstrate, " but I will make you strong" he whispered and watched interested as the baby's hair turned snow white. The baby's eyes looked at him no longer a green but a starling red much like his own. " Power stronger then Merlin's….that I will control". He looked around the dark courtyard and then walked into the manor.


	3. The Ruby Mask

**Disclaimer *** clicks heels together* " I own Hp, I own Hp, I own Hp" _scrunches eyes in concentration…_ * opens eyes* …Nope…..

Chapter 3

Ten years later…

A white haired red eyed boy looked out the window and sighed as two children ran under the sun and played. He looked down at his paper and sighed again. " Owen" a dangerous voice snarled "what have I said about making that intolerable sound?" Red eyes met red, "sorry father but all I ever do is study, other kids my age never do what I do". " Of course they don't" chided Voldemort " they are not my heir". " I have taught you everything you need to know about runes, blood magic, combat, dueling, politics, healing, and of course dark magic".

" If it wasn't for me you would still be blowing everything up from accidental magic". Owen looked down " sorry father". " This year you get your hogwarts letter and its about time you had your first mission". " I want you to spy on the old man and try to figure out Severus Snape's part in t his war". Owen grinned in excitement. " Really? My first mission, awesome!" He jumped out of his seat and pumped the air with his fist.

Eyes narrowed at him, " sit down! And remember how you show your emotions, I didn't teach you occlumency for nothing". " Snape and Dumbledore are very skilled in legilimency and I don't want you to be found out. For all he knows you're a half-blood Riddle from a muggle family". Owen looked dismayed " muggle? You cant be serious?". " I'm very serious you should know by now that I don't jest". "Ok, ok" he said raising his hands in surrender. Voldemort rolled his eyes " I have a gift for you, tomorrow I'm sending some death eaters to get your school supplies, but you found out the hard way that no wand works for you".

Owen winced remembering blowing up the wands he got when he was learning spells. Voldemort walked over to the chest in the far corner of his office and hissed "_open"_ Owen looked over in interest when his father pulled out a staff. Ever since his sixth birthday he found out he could speak parseltongue, it was a handy ability since he had a pet cobra named Ava. " This staff was Merlin's and I don't have to tell you to be careful with it". Owens eyes widened _Merlin's staff_ , " I can use this?". " You're the only one that can" Voldemort murmured. " Dumbledore will be interested in you when he sees this so be on your guard."

"Now go get ready for tonight, I'm introducing you to my inner circle, now go". Owen left the room with the staff with a composed mask until he got to the hall. " Awesome!" he grinned and looked at the staff, it sizzled with power. He had always been able to do magic but never with a wand. " This will make things easier, and it looks cool" he laughed. He went to his room where a house elf Misty had run his bath, he cleaned up and put on a silver and black robe inlaid with the Marvolo crest.

He donned a ruby mirror like mask he found on his bed. He shrugged when seeing it, he never saw this rank before. There were three ranks in the death eater groups, black(the lowest),silver(middle class), and gold for the inner circle. He looked in the mirror nodded to himself and strapped on a sword. He had a collection of weapons he got from his seventh birthday, he had to practice with them for three hours each day then spells and rituals for the rest. He picked up his staff and waited to be summoned. Fifteen minutes later Misty appeared " Master is waiting Master Owen".

Owen ignored Misty and walked past her to the entrance hall and nervously entered the throne room. He walked proudly to his fathers side and looked at the gold masked death eaters. " This, said Voldemort, is my son and heir, treat him as you would treat me". " The ruby mask is only under me , you shall address him as master". " Yes master" they all chanted. " Good now on to more pressing matters he will come with us on important raids but he will mostly be doing private missions for me." " Lucious have you befriended the fool minister yet?" " No my lord but he is coming over to the manor next Thursday for dinner."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and moved on " Bella is Fenrir gathering the wolves for the raid on Diagon Alley?" " Just as you requested my lord" she groveled. " Severus" he said snidely " are you ready to go back to hogwarts to become Dumbledore's lapdog?". Black eyes widened behind the golden mask " My lord only to serve you". " We shall see, no late or mediocre reports this year understand?" " Yes my lord", " Crucio" Voldemort said lazily flicking his wand. Severus hit the floor and screamed in agony. " You are all dismissed", the death eaters all but ran from the room.

Voldemort turned to Owen " for the rest of the week your to strengthen your mind shields and practice with that staff. " Yes father" Owen strode from the room.

A/N

Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for reading my story so far. =) Please ,Please review I have to know how many people are reading this, the more reviews I get the faster ill update. Also wanted to add thanks artsycherry for being my first official reviewer! :D

Keep reading

**Spirit**


	4. Hogwarts At Last

**Disclaimer **Is Fred alive in HP at the end of the series? No! If it was mine I would not cruelly separate the twins.

Chapter 4

The train pulled into the station, Owen looked at it with glee. _Finally, _the letter had come as promised and he was dying to see the famous Hogwarts. He remembered the talk his father had with him the night before. **Flashback** "Now remember, no hurting other students or blowing your cover in any way". " You can take your snake but don't advertise you can speak to it, its bad enough your registered as Riddle, and for Merlin's sake **don't **use your animagus form". " Hogwarts already has one basilisk". **Flashback over**

He would miss father but he would see him on Christmas, he was told to come home to participate in the Diagon Alley raid. Snapping his fingers his trunk jumped onto the train, he slid into an empty compartment glad that he thought of getting to the station early. An albino cobra slithered out of his cloak sleeve and settled on his lap. He had found her in a well by the manor, they instantly became friends during the time he nursed her back to health.

She was beautiful, she had glistening white scales, gleaming red eyes, and an attitude he thought when she nipped at his fingers. "_Why did you leave me in your pocket for three hoursss?" _the little snake hissed angrily and glared at him. "_Sssorry but I couldn't rissk mugglesss ssseing you. _She growled then curled up on his lap, "_You owe me a hunting trip when we get there". " Wish I could but I'm not allowed to use my snake form", _muttering she fell asleep on his lap.

_But father never said anything about my phoenix form _he thought grinning. His phoenix form was dark black with coal red eyes, while his basilisk form was white like his snake Ava. He was disturbed from his musings when a blonde haired boy burst into his compartment and threw himself under a chair, seconds later two identical red haired boys ran in panting.

" Have you seen a blonde haired twerp?" one twin panted while the other drew his wand. " Yah he hexed our little brother Ron, and no one except us can bug him". Owen blinked slowly then quickly flashed a look to the quivering blond under the table. " Sure he went that way" he murmured pointing down the corridor. " Great" chorused the twins, "cya later then, oh and I'm Fred and this is George were third years, good luck getting into Gryffindor". The two ran of down the corridor.

Ava who was surprisingly quiet until now slithered under the chair, "_he sssmellss like Luciusss" _. The blonde shrieked and jumped onto the chair " what is that thing doing in here?" Owen ( In English) orders Ava back to his lap " So who are you?" The blonde stutters when Ava lets out a hiss " I'm Draco Malfoy". Owen smirked and shook his hand " I'm Owen Riddle" he recognized the name Malfoy from the inner circle of death eaters. " So that's quite the snake you've got there", by this time Draco had calmed down enough to gain his pureblood composure.

Draco must have assumed I'm a pureblood from the robes I'm wearing Owen mused as Draco started chatting about idiotic redheads. " So I'm going to be in Slytherin how about you?" Owen smiled " Hufflepuff", Draco choked " Your not serious?" Owen grinned, "of course not I'm probably going to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin". " Ravenclaw's ok I guess" muttered Draco.

The train jerked to start and moved out of the station, for the next half hour the two, or rather Draco talked about quidditch. Owen was never allowed to play, at the manor he had to concentrate on his studies and Owen secretly believed his father sucked on a broom. So he just nodded his head and agreed with Draco when questions were asked. Draco was just getting started about the nimbus 2000 when the door opened revealing a bushy haired girl.

She turned her head toward the corridor and all but screamed, " I still think phoenixes are better then you're stupid Hinkey Punks". An enraged female voice shouted back " Shut up you nerd!" the girl sticks her tongue out childishly and jerks back narrowly avoiding a hex. The girl shut the compartment door and turned around slowly to face them realizing she wasn't alone. Glancing between them she lets out a squeaky " Hi I'm Hermione Granger", Draco sniffs and nods toward an empty seat.

Hermione sits beside Owen but seconds later jumps up with wide eyes toward the white cobra sitting on his lap. She turned around and sat beside Draco with flushed cheeks. Owen looked at her amused " Ava wont hurt you she's completely tame". " So…. What's your names?" " Oh sorry I'm Owen Riddle and this is Draco Malfoy, ignoring Draco's silent protests. Draco slumped in his seat muttering something and pulled out a book.

Ava woke up with a grumble as she half slid off of Owens lap, " _I'm tired put me in my cage" _she hissed. Owen without answering pulled down the steel cage and gently set her inside, he carefully set the cage back and sat down. Hermione done snooping on what book Draco was reading happily turned to Owen. " So I'm for sure a Ravenclaw well I hope I am, they have the best dorms even a library! I wonder what my classes will be like? I studied really hard, I read all my books twice and…"

Owen stared in amazement as Hermione continued to babble non-stop without taking a breath. …. " and so it should be really fun!" she finished. Just as she was getting ready for another round the compartment door opened again. " Anything off the trolley dears"? Hermione instantly bounded up to buy some licorice while Draco and Owen bought some chocolate frogs. For the next hour the three amused themselves by trading cards. When the train finally started slowing down the three changed into their school robes and climbed onto the platform. " First years over here!" a huge man boomed as he led them toward the lake where boats awaited.

The boats started forward automatically earning gasps from the muggleborns, the boats finally bumped ashore and they headed to the castle. _So this is Hogwarts_, _home of father's greatest enemy_. The trio made their way up the boat path to the big castle doors. The door opened revealing a stern looking woman. " Follow me and for your own sake look presentable", she looked pointedly at a red haired boy who had the same shade of hair as the twins_ must be their brother Ron_. She led them through the entrance hall to another set of doors.

"Now through these doors is the feast and I want you to know that as a head of house I expect perfect behavior from all of you." " Single file now". "Wow" Draco said beside me " check out the ceiling". I completely ignored him as my eyes fixed to the old man in front of the hall, " So your Dumbledore" I muttered. _Dumbledore expert, conniving, meddling, fool, this will be fun. _

A stool was placed in front of the room, " I will call you in order". I zoned out bored as other first years went up and placed on a ratty old hat that shouted their houses. Eventually she shouted out " Granger Hermione!" my head snapped up to watch her walk shakily up to the hat. " **Ravenclaw!"** she jumped down smiling and walked to the blue and bronze table. A few more students were sorted then Draco was called, no surprise that he went to Slytherin.

Finally she shouted " Riddle Owen!" I walked to the hat practically feeling Dumbledore's eyes bearing into the back of my head. The hat was placed on my head and I could feel a presence in my mind. _" What do we have here? A child of magic?_" I rolled my eyes in annoyance._ " Of course all wizards are children of magic"_ I snapped. _" Yes but you are something else, I have been here a long time, the founders did create me and I sense strong magic in you". _I sighed "_Yes but can you please just get on with it, I don't really need the extra attention"._

The hat smiled _" well this is going to be an interesting year"_ and with that he shouted…

A/N

Yes I am perfectly aware that I am evil ;)

Sorry for the long wait I'll try to update sooner but homework and all is slowing me down ): I don't have a beta so please go easy on my terrible grammar xD

Thanks for reading my story if you really love me you'd review ^^

3.

**Spirit**


	5. House sorting

**Disclaimer**Harry Potter will never ever be mine so don't sue me this isn't mine!

Chapter 5

**RAVENCLAW! **I jumped off the stool and all but threw the hat on the floor. " About time" scowling I made my way to the cheering table. I waited impatiently as the rest of the sorting progressed and then finally the hat was carried away. Dumbledore stood up " I have just 2 words.. dig in!" Food appeared on all the tables and conversation broke out around me.

Hermione broke out into her chatter with a girl named Luna Lovegood, _Keeps her distracted from me _I thought laughing but frowned when I felt eyes on me. Sighhh …Dumbledore, I had carried my staff in a shrunken down form in my pocket he must feel powerful magic around me. Father had found out ages ago that the old man could sense magic or see auras..

I smirked thinking about the hidden black aura around me. Father didn't care that Dumbledore could see the staff, but a first year with an aura would give the game away. I turned the simple silver ring on my finger thinking about the charm that was built into it. It was built after I turned 6, I had started developing an aura and father knew I would need something to hide it for Hogwarts. Being goblin made, it had powerful concealing magic.

Only 2 known people alive today have auras, father and Dumbledore. I turned back to the feast, Ava is going to be angry that I left her with my trunk I thought wincing. " So who are you"? the blonde dreamy eyed loony girl, _I mean Luna girl_ questioned. " Your eyes are strange, are you perhaps related to a Pally Mandrel?" I laughed as Hermione looked at the girl horrified.

" Luna you cant just point that out its rude". " No its ok at least you don't whisper behind my back, my names Owen Riddle and my eyes are red because I'm albino". She looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to the boy beside her to ask about some kind of crumple horned animal. I looked at Hermione who shrugged and laughed just as the puddings appeared.

Some time later when everyone started to yawn the deserts finally disappeared. " Well I'll see you at the common room", Hermione looked up surprised "why? Aren't you coming now?". I winked knowingly at her and started counting _1,2,3,… _A prefect came up behind me , Riddle your wanted at the headmasters office, please follow me". I cheerily walked out of the hall waving to a confused Hermione.

I followed the prefect through twists and turns in the castle till we finally reached two stone gargoyles. " Right up there the passwords chocolate frogs", with that he walked away. " Talkative much" I muttered before stating " chocolate frogs". The gargoyles jumped aside to reveal a turning staircase, I quickly jumped aboard and they lifted me to a large wooden door.

The door opened to reveal a small office filled with flashy junk,_ but I thought not as bad as those dress robes. _Dumbledore was wearing canary yellow robes with flashing purple stars. _ And people think fathers mad…_ He was petting a fiery red phoenix who had lifted its head in greeting as I walked through the door. "_ Hello little one", _it stated, I ignored it and turned to Dumbledore.

Since my animagus was a phoenix I had a special affinity with them including understanding them, but I wasn't about to let Dumbledore know that. " Mr Riddle, or may I call you Owen?" the fool smiled, I instantly strengthened my mind shields and put on a emotionless mask. " Sure professor" I said trustingly. " Good, good" he said his eyes twinkling.

" Now we both know why I called you up here, may I ask you why you have such a powerful object in your left pocket? Namely Merlin's lost staff?". At this his eyes turned ice cold. " I don't understand!" I blathered _best to play ignorant. _ " This is Merlin's staff? I found it in a field after a big flash of light". " Its always worked for me, I decided to use it when no wand would work for me."

" I shrunk it to keep from drawing attention". I said making my face look shy and upset. " Ahh.." he said looking thoughtful " yes I understand". Inside his head wheels started turning. _This kids powerful or at least has potential to be powerful. Not even I can use this staff, maybe I have one more chance here, another possible defeater of Lord Voldemort! _The day Lily and Harry died the prophecy exploded in the ministry.

And here sitting in front of him was another pawn. Dumbledore smiled " well you're a lucky boy and you shouldn't have to hide your staff, its after all a gift from magic". "Ok sir", if you say so". Owen grumbled. _What is he playing at? Why does he want everyone to know? _Owen sighed and took the staff out of his pocket and reverting it to ita natural form.

Dumbledore beamed " excellent, well I have an offer for you, its not every day a wizard earns such a gift from magic would you like to join a group that could help you earn some skills?" " It's called the Order Of The Phoenix, in return for training maybe in the future you could become a full member"! "It's a fun little group we save the world from evil". Dumbledore grinned at Owen like he just announced he was a superhero.

Owen inwardly rolled his eyes, _so Dumbledore was gunna try and make him the lights savior well…. Dream on old man. And really? Save the world from evil? What does he think I am five! _" I don't know" I stuttered, " It sounds kind of hard and scary, ill think about it". Dumbledore's eyebrow twitched " Of course my boy no hurry, why don't you go off to bed there's a prefect waiting at the bottom of the stares".

" Good night sir" Owen mumbled and all but dashed out of the office. The time he got to his dorm everyone was asleep. " What a bunch of garbage" he scowled and fell deep asleep.

A/N

Hi well some readers will be happy to know that Owen made Ravenclaw xD

Those who were expecting Slytherin I'm sorry but Owen may be evil, but deep down he treasures learning above all else. Hermione made Ravenclaw because lets be frank I honestly think Ron influenced her on the first day at the train to be in Gryffindor in the actual book. If Hermione never met Ron she would have never heard that Gryffindor symbolized goodness.

Coming up, Owens first day at school C;

Keep reading….and reviewing

**Spirit**


	6. Classes and Snivellus

**Disclaimer: **you all know the drill ….not mine

Chapter 6

Owen woke to the sound of Hermione's voice shouting up the stairs. " Owen get up, your going to be late for breakfast, we get our schedules today!". Owen groaned and rolled out of bed then bolted awake hearing the word _breakfast._

"Hang on I'm coming"! I grabbed my robes and doing an impressive show of dressing and running down the stairs I ran past Hermione. " Well lets get going". Hermione rolled her eyes as I ran out the door.

Walking into the great hall I spotted Luna at the table and sat beside her. (**I know Luna is 1 year younger but I couldn't resist adding her now) **" Good morning" her voice chimed, "Flitwick should be coming soon with our schedules".

" what class do you hope to get today?" Luna's eyes swept up to the teachers table, "I'm hoping I get the half-giant I heard his name was Hagrid, his class should be interesting".

" I don't know" I muttered, _my training with father is going to make this year a breeze._ I sighed thinking about how I already passed my NEWTS. Just as I was finishing breakfast professor Flitwick waddled up to the table. " Schedules" he squeaked handing me a piece of parchment.

" What do you have?" Luna and Hermione peered over my shoulder, " great we all have the same". Hermione grinned at me, " we have charms with the Hufflepuff's first ".

" Ill catch up with you guys later I have to get my books".

I stood up from the table and walked out of the great hall. _This should be interesting, _Owen narrowed his eyes as he picked up his staff from his bed, " alright Dumbledore, let the games begin". An evil grin appeared on his face as he made his way to charms.

I steered into Flitwicks classroom and to my dismay the class was already there. " Right sorry I'm late…" I blinked as the rest of the Claws gave me a dirty look. " Well its your first day so I wont dock points" Flitwick smiled "now lets get on with the lesson". Owen took his seat ignoring Hermione's disapproving stare.

" Today you will all learn the levitation charm, it was invented when…." I doodled on parchment throughout the class. _Really? I learned this when I was six!_ I thumped my head on the desk. The rest of the class consisted of a lecture equal to Voldemort's torture session. Needless to say I was the first out the door.

" Owen did you listen at all?" "If you don't learn this you'll fail the test!"

I looked up amused, "Hermione I don't think I have to worry about that". I brushed by her as I headed to transfiguration. I stepped into the classroom and was momentarily blinded by red, and gold. _Great Gryffindor's._

I pulled Luna and Hermione into a seat at the back.Talking broke out as it seemed the teacher wasn't there yet. I let my eyes flicker to the red aura pulsing around the cat on the desk. _Animagus, clever_ . The cat jumped off the desk and transformed into a stern looking woman.

" I am professor Mcgonagall and I am asking for complete obedience and attention in this class." "Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous forms of magic and I will _not _tolerate any fooling around." " It is hard, but should you master it, it could open many different job opportunities after school."

"At the end of your seven years, if you are capable of reaching it, you could do this". She waved her wand at her desk and to everyone's amazement it turned into a pig. Turning it back she faced the class. " Today we will be starting with basic theory".

I ignored her as she started her lecture about the three rules of transfiguration. As I daydreamed a flash of red hair caught my attention from three seats down. A redheaded boy was throwing spitballs at a Ravenclaw in front of him. _Disgusting…oh well I'm bored anyway._

I pointed my hand discretely at him from under my desk, a loud bang revealed chicken feathers sprouting out the back of his head. " Ronald Weasley what is this?" Mcgonagall's voice thundered from across the room. Ron confused turned bright red, "I umm.. what?" he stuttered.

A Ravenclaw beside him shouted "He was trying to mimic your wand movements professor !". Ron turned _if possible _a deeper shade of red, this time in anger, " I was not!" "Enough Ronald!, go to the hospital wing, then detention I will not have this in my class, now out!"

I watched amused as Mcgonagall shoved Ron out of her classroom. She then continued her lecture as if nothing had happened.

After class I was leaving the room when she called me back. " Mr. Riddle it is honorable that you helped out a fellow housemate, but I don't want to see it again". I stiffened, " go your going to be late for lunch" winked Mcgonagall.

Lunch passed as a boring blur as I half listened to other people talk about their morning classes, finally it was time for potions. I took my time heading to the dungeons as Hermione and the others rushed to class. I opened the classroom door to find Snape waiting on the other side.

"About time Mr. Riddle, or do you need a special invitation?" I grinned inside my head _Snape potential traitor. _" No sir" I said mockingly as I sat down to the frantically waving Draco who was trying to get my attention. " Now today like all your other classes I'm going to go over _basic _theory". "I hope you all picked up a book before coming to class today and if you didn't I suggest you leave now".

Snape paused to smirk at a group of Ravenclaw's near the front, looking insulted they muttered angrily.

I sighed and leaned my staff against the desk readying myself for yet another long lecture. Amused I saw Draco leaning forward taking it Snape's every word, doing a remarkable impression of Hermione.

Snape suddenly snapped out of his quiet drone and shouted, "Riddle what is the appearance and purpose of the Black Locus root?". I sighed remembering all the dull boring lectures and books father made me memorize. " The leaf of the root is dark green with a purple tint and if digested, breathed or even touched can kill you by shutting down your internal organs."

"What makes this plant extraordinary is while the leaf is deadly the root can cure you from most Dark induced infections." " Correct" snarled Snape completely taken off guard. "Now what causes blind fever and how do you cure it?" He curled his lip triumphantly.

Owen narrowed his eyes perfectly aware that this subject was not taught until sixth year. _Hmm.. he's crossing the line, this is dark.. blind fever comes from a black shadow viper but I have to play a first year._

"Blind fever is cured from a bozar being a poison but I have no idea were you get it."

"But why don't you tell us _sir _since you obviously know a lot on the subject of Dark magic". Draco choked beside me holding in a laugh while the other students held their breath. Snape stalked up to me, "10 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek", "blind fever is from the venom of a black shadow viper, as my knowledge on the Dark arts…its best to know what your up against".

Snape unconsciously touched his left sleeve where the dark mark rested. "Well what are you all doing?" "write this down!".

I walked out of the classroom half an hour later with Hermione on my heels. "What was that?" she screeched into my ear." You cant just talk to teachers that way, and where did you learn all that stuff?" "I've read the textbook four times and I have never even heard of that!".

"Private tutoring" I said with a smirk, "and Snape can only throw a fit and take out points that ill just earn back later". "I'll see you later". I walked away leaving a gaping Hermione in the dust.


	7. Necromancer Me?

**Disclaimer- **Harry Potter is not mine, but let me know if anyone is selling a time machine…

Chapter 7

After a quick lunch Luna and Owen headed off to care of magical creatures while Hermione made her way to ancient runes.

Owen was looking forward to this class, this was the only lesson he knew he would not be ahead in.

His father did not believe in the importance of learning about what he called _stupid animals_, so naturally Owen took the class to spite him.

The two Ravenclaw's slowly made their way down the slope to the clearing beside Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid who he had heard after years of pleading and the retirement of the previous care of creatures teacher, had finally got the his dream job of teaching the class.

"Gather around, gather around…. Good.

Now today were covering mist wolves, I know the name isn't very original but it does describe them the best.

Mist wolves an only take a solid form while traveling with a pack, when alone they are forced to travel as mist.

The mist wolf is know for their abnormally large form, and unlike a regular wolf has the ability to travel faster and hunt quieter. It's a shame I could not show you all one today but the ministry has labeled them as extremely dangerous."

At this Hagrid frowned and muttered something about misunderstandings.

Shaking his head he passed out gloves, " since I cant bring one in, today we will be picking the floberworms out of the garden."

Each student grudgingly took a pair of gloves from Hagrid and made their way to the garden.

"Oh and before I forget I want a foot long essay on mist wolves and how they live in their environment due this Friday".

One hour later after rushing for a quick shower, Owen made his way to defense against the dark arts. Walking through the corridors her remembered his father words.

" _To be able to_ _master the dark arts you must first learn how to protect yourself from them"._

Finding the classroom Owen made his way to a seat at the back. He looked up to see the very man his father told him to avoid at all costs ex- auror _James Potter. _Owen knew his father and Potter had a rough past _to put it lightly _since he killed his wife and son.

James only survived that night because he was held up at the ministry and unable to reach his wife on time.

In his rage at Sirius and the Ministry he quit his job and later was requited by Dumbledore as a teacher.

The rest of the class piled in interrupting Owen from his thoughts, after the last student sat down Potter faced the class.

" Ok everyone today I got us a real treat, now typically I start the year off with a little theory but this is a one time opportunity.

Due to my expertise on powerful items the ministry gave me a task of identifying a crate of books found in an attic of an old pureblood house, but it has to be returned by Thursday.

One of these books is very exciting" Pausing for dramatic effect James grinned "It's a Death Tomb."

The class all looked around at each other confused with the exception of a few Slytherin's and Owen who froze in shock. Recovering quickly he snapped his eyes to the desk were the book laid.

"_Who in their right mind would leave that thing in an attic with so little protection?!"_

" Now a Death Tomb is no danger or use to anyone who isn't a Necromancer , or at least the potential to be one. The book will only open for them. This book is one of the most evil and powerful tools that dark wizards have ever been recorded of using."

"Then Sir? Grangers voice perked up, why hasn't it been destroyed?"

James laughed " well that's an easy question..because it cant. Death Tombs are resistant to every spell, charm, hex potion you name it, known to wizards. It's been rumored though that Necromancers have a way of destroying them for the book is undead itself…"

Snapping out of his grim face he suddenly smiled, "So who wants to try and open it?"

As the class lined up Owen calculated on what he was going to do, "_the last Death Tomb the dark had was over 500 years ago, if we got this we could win the war in months!_

That is if we find a potential necromancer… So the book goes back to the ministry on Thursday."

Owen was snapped out of his thoughts as Draco pushed through the line to get to him.

" I bet I can open it, after all I am a Malfoy" .

Owen rolling his eyes muttered " sorry Draco but the Malfoy line only had seer and Veela ancestors and those are far and few between."

Draco Huffed and proudly strutted up to the book only to find it stuck fast.

"Stupid book" Draco scowled and pried at the book as Owen laughed.

"Shut up and you give it a try then!", panted Draco as he took a step away from the book.

Owen walked up and put his hand on the cover, power shot up his arm eyes widening he quickly composed himself and took a step back.

" Stuck" he muttered to Draco's amusement and went back to his desk.

"I can open it" kept bouncing around in his head as he waited for the rest of the class to finish up.

"No way am I letting Potter know about this or I'll be shipped off to Dumbledork faster then you can say Necromancer."

As Luna and Hermione sat chatting through dinner about their first day Owen sat silently thinking to himself "I have to get that book."

After the table cleared he rushed to the dormitory and grabbed a quill and parchment.

Dear Father

You will be pleased to know that I got sorted into Hufflepuff… Just joking xD

I made Ravenclaw.

Something vitally important happened today, in DADA that fool James Potter brought in a Death Tomb!

The ministry gave it to him to inspect until Thursday…but that's not all..

After coming in contact with the book I discovered that I qualify as a Necromancer.

Now before you pull what's left of your hair out… I obviously did not let this be know by the rest of the class.

I imagine that you will come up with some master evil genius plan to get the book before it reaches the ministry on Thursday.

Hope all is well

Owen

Sealing the letter Owen rolled it up in a newspaper then opened the window, a black screech owl landed on the sill.

"Travel safely, you know where to go" Owen quickly instructed as he tied the paper to the owls leg. The Owl hooted in response and took off into the night.

Owen yawned and climbed into bed, thinking about the possibilities of being a Necromancer.

**A/N**

I'm not even going to try and make excuses for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter. . Pleas don't hurt me.

Moving on…

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter more will be up soon..I think..

^^ Again I apologize for the long wait and thank you for the readers that stuck with me patiently waiting for the next chapter.

**Spirit**


End file.
